


Choices

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville returns to Hogwarts and choices need to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Neville returns to school on edge. Everyone knows that Harry has fled but no one knows how to react. Neville rarely stands up for himself never mind anyone else but when the Death Eaters come he tells them Harry isn't there. 

_He wishes that he was._

By the end of the feast he realises Hogwarts has changed. Many children he saw on the train are not sorted. Many others quiver in fear. This is not Hogwarts. 

_Help us?_

They ask quietly, bruised and beaten and there is no other choice. 

He finds Ginny, Luna and others and starts a revolution.


End file.
